Angel of Death 2: Flowers for the Angel
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Jemma is missing. Students start dying. Each victim has a flower left with them. It's up to the gang plus an old friend from Jemma's past to discover what's going on and find out where Jemma is before it's too late.[finished]
1. Chapter 1

_I was gonna wait a bit, but I figured you guys have waited long enough for this sequel. However before I start..._

_I own: Jemma, Nathan, May-lin, Elizabeta, the killer, Mavra Hiwatari, plus anyone else who is not in beyblade. _

_I don't own: Faith (CC queen does), Tanya, (Also known as Lilie does) beyblade and anything else that relates to Beyblade. _

* * *

**Angel of Death 2: Flowers for the Angel**

_"Kuso!"_

A lone figure stood in the corridors of Riverdale boarding school. It was clear that he did not belong to the school, as he had no idea where he was going. In his hand was a small map, but even that offered little help. The figure, a male, turned the map one way before turning it back the other. "Lousy bloody directions these are. Lousy bloody headmaster for giving me these lousy bloody directions." The male grumbled, before turning on his heel and going a different way.

It had been a year since **The Angel of Death** murders had happened. The only ones who talked about it where the ones who the killer was close to. The murders didn't bother the male one bit. The only thing he found interested about the whole thing was when he found out his old teacher was leding the case. The male smiled. It would be good to see her again after all those years. The male glanced down an empty corridor wondering where all the students were. He then mentally slapped himself. "Of course there aren't any students! It is the six week holidays after all." he grumbled to himself. The male took off down a lone corridor before coming across his target.

-------

Tanya Lorranie Hiwatari rolled off the sofa when she heard the door being knocked. She knew there was no point in asking Brooklyn or May-lin to answer it. They were too busy dueling each other on _Dead or alive 4_. Tanya yawned a little and tried to straighten her hair a little. Now at the age of 17, Tanya was allowed in the second block. This made Tala's job of watching over her a whole lot easier.

Tanya pulled open the door and eyed the male on the other side. He had shocking blond hair which was clearly dyed. Hazel/green eyes shone out through wire framed glasses. There was a certain glint in the male's eye which Tanya couldn't really place. The male wour a black t-shirt with a large white heartagram on and a pair of torn blue jeans. He was tall, taller then Tanya which was slightly un-nerving. "Who are you?" Tanya inquried. The male let a small smile grace his features.

"Who are you?" he repeated. Tanya stared at him.

"I asked you first." she replied. The male snickered a litle. Tanya frowned a little. He reminded her of Jemma. Speaking of which; where the hell was the British girl? She should have been back ages ago.

"I asked you second." The male chuckled. Tanya's frown deepened and she sighed loudly. Clearly this guy was aiming to tick her off. Tanya placed one hand on her hip and glared at the male. He may have been taller then her, but Tanya was a Hiwatari. Hiwatari's were fearless.

"Look mate, you'd better have a good reason as to why you're here." she hissed. The male chuckled again before bowing formly. Tanya could only guess he was japanese or came from Japan.

"_Gomen_. My name is Nathan Ryu Hikaru. I'm looking for someone." the male greeted. Tanya eyed Nathan again as May-lin and Brooklyn paused their game. They joined Tanya at the door, as Nathan stared at the trio.

"Who you looking for?" Brooklyn questioned. Nathan sized him up before answering.

"Jemma Aeris Scott. Do you know her?" Nathan questioned. He smiled when the trio nodded their heads. He glanced in the room wondering where Jemma was. He looked back at the trio who had yet to move from the door. "Where is she?" Nathan inquired. May-lin shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the thing. We don't know. She left, saying she had to get something from her room but hasn't been back since." she informed. Nathna frowned. He knew it wasn't like Jemma to just up and disappear. "I could take you to her dorm room if you want." May-lin offered. Nathan nodded his head.

"That would be perfect, thank you." he smiled.

-------

_'The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed,  
and bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.'_

The trio of friends plus Nathan knew something was wrong. Jemma's side of the dorm room was ruined. Her bed was a mess and her laptop lay on its side on the floor. Everything that belonged to Jemma was either scattered around, broken or just tossed carelessly aside. Nathan bent down to pick the laptop up and glanced over the screen.

**All Data Has Been Deleted.**

Nathan began to panic. He knew Jemma would never deleted her data unless something real bad had happned. She had always taught Nathan to keep a back up disk close in case he needed to deleted his own data. It was then the half-japanese male noticed that the music had stopped. "What's happened here?" Tanya whispered. Nathan stood up, still holding Jemma's laptop.

"My guess. Someone had snatched Jemma." he concluded. May-lin gasped before shaking her head.

"No! That's impossible. She couldn't have been." she exclaimed. Nathan placed the laptop down on Jemma's unmade bed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to believe it. However, Nathan knew deep down that Jemma had been kid-napped. Suddenly something shiny caught his attention. Half under Jemma's bed was what looked to be a dagger. Nathan slowly pulled the weapon out and tested the weight.

"Where the hell did Jemma get that?" Brooklyn questioned. Nathan looked over to the right wall, where the bed was against, and smiled.

"This would be the second saber she has." Nathan paused and pointed to another dagger on the wall. "She bought them off the internet some time ago. They're replicas of Lu Xun's Sabers." he stated. May-lin nodded her head.

"Oh yes. The officer from Wu." Nathan nodded his head slowly. "How do you know where she got them from?" May-lin questioned. Nathan glanced back at the blade. He noticed the drops of dried blood.

_Never one to go down without a fight, huh Jem._ Nathan mused. "Because she got them from the same internet site that I got my Kadaj sword." Nathan informed, a small smile on his face. Placing the Saber back on the bed, his eyes swept over the room. There had to be a clue somewhere. More importantly, where did Jemma put her back up disk?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to __**rebelmewphoenix**,__**SuicidalBeyblader**,__**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus **&__** kavbj**__ for being the first to review. Hope you all enjoy the sequel as much as the first story._

* * *

"Whatcha mean? Where the hell is Jemma?" 

Faith Anna Roskov had not changed much. Her hair was slightly longer and she had grown a few inches, but that was about it. Now at the age of 20 Faith divided most of her time between her extra studies, her friends and working at the local cinema. She held Brooklyn up by his shirt, shaking the poor boy over and over. May-lin feard that Faith would cause him serious harm. "Where is she? You should know!" Faith yelled.

"Faith! Calm down will you." Tala ordered. The 20 year old red head also stayed behind to do some extra studies. He was next in line to run the Biovolt company but Tala didn't want anything to do with it. Tala hoped that the Biovolt company could be torn down before Tanya turned 20. He knew Kai would want his baby sister to stay far away from Biovolt. At the currant moment, Faith's yelling was getting his nerves. Faith dropped Brooklyn and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay Brooklyn. Tell us what's going on." Tala ordered in a lighter tone. Brooklyn straightened his shirt.

"Jemma said she had to get something from her room. Trouble was she never came back. Jemma's friend came and we went to check her dorm room. It's a complete trash site. Plus all Of Jemma's data on her laptop has been deleted." he explained. At the age of 19, Brooklyn was very protective of May-lin. The chinese girl herself had only recently hit 18. She to was protective of Brooklyn. Johnny Mcgregor scratched the back of his head.

"All the data's gone? What does that mean?" the 19 year old Scottish boy questioned. There came a low sigh from the corner of the group room. The friends all turned to see Nathan sitting at a small table, peering at the laptop screen. Over and over the words _All data has been deleted_ flashed. The light reflected off his glasses, but Nathan did not look away.

"It means that someone was in the dorm room. Jemma didn't want them to see her data so when she had the chance, Jemma deleted all of her data." Nathan paused and turned the laptop round. A small piece of the back was missing an a bright red button was seen. "Press this button once and everything is wiped from the laptop." he explained. Nathan noticed how everyone stared at him. "What?"

Elizabeta Stride pointed to her own right eye. "You're right eye's weeping blood." she informed. Nathan cursed in Japanese and pulled a white tissue from his pocket. Carefully taking off his glasses, Nathan wiped the blood away from his cheek. "What's happening to your eye?" Elizabeta inquired. Nathan sighed a little and looked at the group, still holding the tissue to his eye.

"I have this condition called _Haemolacria_. It's a physical condition whereby a person produces tears which are partially composed of blood." Nathan paused and pulled the tissue from his eye. He stared at the red smear on the tissue. "When it first started I was only a little kid. It began has red-tinged tears. As I grew up it manifested so now I think I cry tears that are entirely of blood." he explained. The gang were silent.

-------

Oliver Polanski sighed loudly. The rain was getting heavier by the minute. Oliver didn't like being stuck indoors. With Enrique back in rome and Robert back in germany for the summer holidays, Oliver had no one to talk to really. Oliver knew Johnny was around somewhere, but he didn't really like talking to Johnny. The french boy sighed loudly again and pushed himself up from his bed. He was getting a little hungry.

The corridors were silent and Oliver shivered a little. He didn't like it when the school was so quiet. Oliver paused suddenly. He was sure he had heard footsteps right behind. Turning round Oliver chewed his lip. There was no-one there. The french boy shook his head and carried on walking. The footsteps behind him got louder. Oliver began to run to the kitchen when he felt a hot pain flood his senses. Oliver slowly turned round to see a young figure holding a gun. A silencer on the end stopped the gun from making a loud sound. "Too bad, so sad." the figure laughed as Oliver looked at his shirt.

A ring was blood was growing with each passing second. Oliver slowly lifted his hands, hoping to hold the blood in. All of a sudden, the world went black and Oliver hit the floor. The figure walked towards Oliver's corpse and hid their gun under the coat they were wearing. Then the figure pulled out a flower and placed it on the body. The figure remained where they were, watching the blood seep out and along the floor.

Then they disappeared as quickly as they had come.

------

Jemma Aeris Scott groaned in pain and opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. Jemma tried to move her hands only to find she was a little tied up. The british detective looked behind her to find her hands bound together with black ducktape. Jemma tried to pull it apart but it proved useless. "Okay Jemma calm down." she whispered to herself.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Jemma found herself in a large cupboard. Looking down, Jemma smiled when she found that her feet were not bound together. Jemma stood up and bashed her head off a low shelf. "God-damnit!" Jemma cursed loudly, wincing in pain. As Jemma walked forward, she found she could take about 5 to 10 stepes before hitting a wall. Jemma rested her head against the wall and sighed. This was not going too good.

Jemma frowned when she felt a light switch. Using her forehead, Jemma flicked the switch on. Once the lights flickered on Jemma got a good look at the room. She had been right in thinking it was a cupboard. From what Jemma could make out it was a store cupboard. Sheleves were thick with dust and the air had a moldy smell to it. Jemma's nose began to tickle.

_"Achoo!"_

The sound echoed in the room, sending dust everywhere. Jemma coughed violently before seeing what was on the sheleves. Sitting and staring at Jemma were dolls. From where Jemma stood, she could count about hundred. Deep down the english girl suspected there were more. Each doll had a flower. The english girl looked them over, noticing one doll was missing a flower. Jemma stepped back and frowned.

"This raises an even bigger question. Where on god's green earth am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Nathan Hikaru: MHR would like to thank **rebelmewphoenix** &** kavbj **for leaving their reviews._

* * *

Jemma sat down near the door and sighed. She had already tried to open the door, but found it was locked. She tried everything to get out, even kicking the door down. That didn't really help seeing as the door was solid wood.

Jemma stood up quickly when she heard the door lock click. The door was pulled out slowly allowing a sliver of light to enter the dusty cupboard. Jemma stepped towards the door before banging it open with her shoulder. She decided to run for it before smacking head long into someone else.

"Oof!" Jemma cursed, hitting the floor. Her tailbone began to throb painfully. "Did anyone get the number of that donkey cart?" Jemma whispered before looking at the person.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." The figure stated cheerfully. She held a doll closer to her chest. Her other hand petted the doll's strawberry blond hair.

"And you are?" Jemma hissed in question as she slowly got up. The figure giggled and sat down on a rotting four poster bed.

"Well I guess I could tell you who I am."

--------

Nathan glanced round Jemma and Faith's dorm room. The police had tried hard to gather every piece of evidence from the room, but Nathan knew there was more.

"_Hey did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

Nathan glanced over his shoulder as two girls wondered past the room.

"_Jemma's been kidnapped."_

"_No way!"_

Nathan sighed and took off his glasses. Tears were forming, he knew they were. He just hoped that those tears weren't blood. _Get a hold of yourself Hikaru!_ Nathan snapped at himself and put his glasses back on. Closing the dorm room door, Nathan began to search for Jemma's back up disc.

"_Nathan? You there?"_

Nathan straightened up and glanced over to his laptop. It sat on Jemma's bed next to Jemma's laptop. Grabbing the microphone Nathan got comfortable on the floor. "I'm here Sean. What's up?" he inquired.

"_I've explained to the Chief that __**Chaos**__ will be joining forces with __**Shadow**__ and the police force. He's accepted your help."_ Sean explained. Nathan nodded his head.

"Okay Sean. Thanks." He paused. "I promise that I'll find Jemma. I promise you that Sean." He stated.

Suddenly a loud screamed echoed round the building.

-------

The crowd in the corridor was getting bigger by the minute but the time Brooklyn and May-lin appeared on the scene. Brooklyn frowned and held tighter onto May-lin's hand. Since seeing her shot he didn't want to leave the Chinese girl on her own. "What's going on?" May-lin whispered, standing on her tiptoes.

"I'm not sure." Brooklyn muttered. He glanced over to May-lin. "Hold onto my top. I'll get us through." He ordered. Letting go of Brooklyn's hand, May-lin grabbed the back of his top tightly and was dragged through the crowd. Suddenly Brooklyn came to a stop and gasped loudly.

"What? What is it?" May-lin questioned, peeking under Brooklyn's arm. "Oh my god. Oliver!" May-lin screamed and pushed her way forward. Brooklyn grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back.

"No May-lin. It's too late." He whispered. May-lin sniffed a little. She liked Oliver. He was a good friend. "Lin, go and get Nathan. He'll know what to do." Brooklyn ordered. May-lin nodded her head and pushed her way through the crowd. Brooklyn turned to the crowd.

"Move it! All of you!" he yelled, but the crowd refused to move. Brooklyn wondered whether anyone of them came for their own sick enjoyment. "Move now!"

-------

May-lin ran round a corner before bumping into a large figure. She stumbled back a little and glanced up. She smiled widely when she found Johnny and the gang staring at her. "What's going on?" Johnny questioned. The Chinese girl grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him behind her.

"Oliver's dead. Brooklyn's trying to get rid of the crowd." The group came to a stop and found half of the crowd were still waiting around.

"He's not doing a good job, huh?" Tala chuckled. May-lin glared at him and punched the towering red head on the shoulder hard. Nathan narrowed his eyes and joined Brooklyn's side.

"All of you move now. Have some respect for Oliver now." Nathan noticed how everyone recoiled away before the disappeared. Taking off his glasses, the half Japanese boy placed a tissue to his eye. More blood was falling.

"Thanks man." Brooklyn smiled. Nathan shrugged and replaced his glasses.

"No problem." He turned back to Oliver. "I guess I'd best get to work."

---------

Jemma shook her head. It was a nightmare, it had to be. Jemma closed her eyes and shook her head again. _This is a nightmare. I'll wake up in a minute. Nathan-kun will shake me awake. I know he will._ She stated.

Jemma opened one eye a crack only to see the killer grinning at her. "This isn't a dream." Jemma whispered, opening both eyes. The killer shook their head.

"No it's not."

Jemma looked round the room then back at the killer. "Okay so explain this to me. Why kidnap me and kill Oliver. We haven't done anything to you." Jemma spat. The killer began to stroke the doll's hair again.

"You, Jemma Aeris Scott AKA _Shadow_, took away someone very important to me. Oliver hated the very same person." The killer hissed.

"How do you know who I am?" Jemma wondered more to herself. The killer heard her all the same.

"Anything I want, I get." The killer paused and got up from their perch. Standing by a grim covered window, the figure watched the lawn that rolled out into the distance. Jemma stood up quickly and glared hard at the killer.

"So who is this very important person? I need answers here, you psycho!" Jemma yelled. The killer smirked dangerously.

"The important person?" The killer turned back round, the smirk getting more dangerous by the minute. "**The Angel of Death**."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to __**kavbj**, __**rebelmewphoenix**, __**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus **__& __**ShadowWolfDagger **for reviewing. Sorry for a late update guys._

_**Nathan Hikaru**: And whoes fault was that?_

_**MHR**: Don't give me that! I've been working damnit!_

* * *

Nathan sat defeated on the floor of the dorm room. 

He had searched everywhere for the damn disk but he still could not find it. Nathan sat cross legged and let his mind wonder back to Oliver. The police had already taken the body away and began their search for any evidence. So far the only things they found was the single flower and a spent bullet. Footsteps behind the half-Japanese male were growing louder by the minute. Faith turned to enter her dorm and gasped loudly. "What the hell have you done to my room?" she yelled.

"I told you earlier. I'm looking for something." Nathan muttered. Johnny whistled as he past with Tala and Brooklyn.

"Looking for something? Normal people don't trash the place while they're at it!" Faith retorted, pulling a box out from under her bed. Nathan eyed the box as the female russian opened it. Nathan wondered whether Jemma had given the disk to Faith to look after. His thoughts turned out to be incorrect as Faith pulled out a few mangas. "Good thing you didn't touch these. I would have seriously ripped you limb from limb." Faith hissed a little. Nathan snorted.

"I'd like to have seen you try." he shot back. Faith raised her fist but was cut off when a phone began to ring. Nathan dived to grab the ringing phone, earning the attention of the boys outside. Flipping the phone open, Nathan held it to his ear. "Jemma? Where are you?"

_"This isn't Jemma, but I know where she is."_

Nathan gripped the phone tightly. He glanced at the small gathering before putting the call on speaker-phone. "Where's Jemma?" he questioned. He placed a finger to his lips, ordering the other's to be silent. Faith nodded her head as the boys crept closer.

_"You're Chaos, aren't you?"_ The caller questioned. Nathan gritted his teeth. He then figured out that the phone he had was Jemma's special phone.

_At least I won't have to worry about them hearing my real voice._ Nathan mused. "I am. Tell me where Jemma is, please." he replied. The caller chuckled and shuffled. Nathan tried to place the voice, wondering if it was anyone in the school.

_"She's sitting right opposite me. I think she wants to talk to you. Hang on one moment please."_ There came a shuffling before a groggy voice was heard.

_"Chaos-kun?"_

Nathan almost fainted with happiness. He had been worried sick about Jemma. He was happy to finally hear her voice. _"Listen to me Jemma. I need to know where you keep your back up disc. It's very important that you tell me."_ Nathan explained in Japanese. He only hoped the killer didn't understand him.

_"Chaos-kun did I ever tell you about my Idol. I have two huge __**posters**__ of her. Dita Von Teese is her name. There's a certain __**poster**__ of her riding a pink and white carousel horse. I know I have load of pictures on my laptop of her. I'm pretty sure I have a __**backup disc**__ of all the pictures some-"_ The phone was yanked away from Jemma's mouth before she could finish her sentance. The others were looking very confused but Nathan had already worked out what Jemma was going on about.

_"I think we've chatted long enough. Goodbye for now."_ The dailing tone rang loudly before Faith switched the phone off. She watched Nathna get up and hover over a large picture on Jemma's side of the dorm.

"What the hell was that all about? Nathan asked about a backup disc and she starts rambling on about Dita Von Teese." Johnny grumbled. Nathan gently eased the poster down.

"You don't think she's having sugar withdrawal?" Brooklyn wondered, earning a small chuckle from Tala. The red head doubted that was the reason. Everyone turned to look at Nathan who smiled. A small chuckle escaped from his lips as he eyed a small black door. It covered a crudely made hole in the wall. "What's that?" Brooklyn inquried, getting closer. Nathan pulled the small door open and then pulled out a small box.

"Jemma's backup disc." Nathan stated opening the box.

--------

Emily York drummed her pen against her page.

Something didn't add up. She had been working a small project over the summer hoildays. Anything to keep her busy. Emily studied the science text book that sat next to her and sighed loudly. She was hoping for some sort of reaction, just like it stated in the text book. However so far nothing had happened. Emily picked up one of the chemicals and cursed to herself. "Damnit. Wrong chemical." Emily grumbled.

The tennis player turned to a large shelf and began to search for the right chemical. A noise behind her caught her off guard. Emily spun round to see a figure standing on the opposite side of the work bench. "Who are you?" Emily inquired. The figure smirked.

"Tell me Miss York. Did you like **The Angel of Death**?" the figure questioned. Emily pulled a face.

"No. He killed my friend. Hope he rots in that cell for what he did." she spat. The figure sighed loudly.

"Pity." they mumbled before grabbing hold of a bottle. Emily eyed the figure carefully. She had no time to duck before a bottle of acid was thrown at her. Emily screamed in pain as the acid burned her eyes. She ran blindly towards the door before the figure pulled harshly on her hair. "So sad that you hate **The Angel**. Don't be too upset though. You'll get to see you're darling friend again." The figure hissed down Emily's ear. A knife was drawn harshly across Emily's neck. The tennis player hit the floor, choking on her blood.

The figure stood and waited as Emily continued to choke. Then Emily hit the floor. The figure laughed before placing another flower on the body.

-------

Jemma groaned and shook her head. For a second time she had been knocked out cold by the killer. Jemma sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She then paused. "Hang on. That's not right." she mumbled and glanced down at her hands. Instead of being taped behind her back, they now were hand-cuffed together in front of her. Jemma's eyes wondered over to a large jar was chocolate spread.

"Mine!" Jemma yelled happily and grabbed the jar. She then noticed the spoon lying innocently at the side. The british detective merely shrugged, grabbed the spoon and began to shovel chocolate spread into her mouth. She greedily welcomed the taste of sugar, smacking her lips loudly with each passing second. Light purple eyes wondered over to the line of dolls. She noticed a second doll was missing their flower.

"So that's a Lily and a Carnation missing. Where are the flowers going?" Jemma wondered loudly.

-------

May-lin wrapped her coat tightly around her, as she walked to the front enterance of the school. Going into town on a cold day was not her idea of fun, but May-lin had no other choice. She was going to get the job at the library whether it killed her. The chinese girl glanced up to see Nathan standing at the enterance. He wour what May-lin could only describe as a _Black Parade_ jacket. A puff of grey smoke appeared from his mouth.

"Smoking is dangerous for your health." May-lin teased. Nathan took another drag and shrugged.

"Don't care. It's one of my vices in life. Can't live without it." he muttered. A spurt of grey smoke shot from his nose. Another cold wind blew. "Tad cold for summer, don't you think." Nathan added. May-lin nodded her head.

"Yeah, but this is russia." she reminded. The chinese girl smirked a little. "I wonder what other vices you have Nathan." she teased further. Nathan glared at her before pulling a tissue from his pocket. He quickly wiped the trail of blood that crawled down his cheek.

"What are you driving at?" he questioned. May-lin smiled sweetly and headed inside. She stopped at the door and glanced at the half-japanese teenager.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she chuckled. She then disappeared inside, leaving Nathan to his thoughts. He snorted a little and stared at the sky. He did have other vices. Other things he couldn't live without. One of them was missing and it was tearing him apart.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back with another chapter!!!! (Elbows May-lin) _

_**May-lin Kyuuka: MHR** would like to thank** SuicidalBeyblader**,** rebelmewphoenix** &** ShadowWolfDagger** for their wonderful reviews. _

_**MHR:**_ _Good girl (hands May-lin a cookie.)_

* * *

The blood was everywhere. 

He couldn't turn away, couldn't look away. The air smelt of blood to the point of sickening him. But what sickened Michael Parker more then anything was that his best friend's blood that seeped along the cracks of the floor. Michael took note of her eyes, seeing scared and burnt skin.The baseball player had gone to find Emily before dinner. He didn't think he would find her like that. Michael hit the floor in shock and backed up against the wall. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't think clearly. Then, completely out of his character, Michael screamed.

--------

Brooklyn, Tala and Tanya watched Nathan stare at his computer screen. The half-japanese boy had spent most of the day uploading Jemma's lost data onto her laptop and was now transfixed on his own laptop. "What are you doing?" Tanya questioned. Nathan did not look at the others as he began to type. His fingers moved quickly across the keyboard, almost rivalling Jemma. Her laptop sat at the side, humming to itself.

"I'm logging into the security cameras of _Twin Peaks_ prison. I'm hoping to find the recorded footage of Hiwatari's cell during the time Jemma was snatched." He explained. Tala narrowed his eyes. Tanya placed a a hand on his arm, sensing the red head getting angier by the minute. She was not the only one. "Tala I know what you're thinking. I'm hoping to clear Kai. However, Jemma always taught me to look at every angle." Nathan uttered suddenly.

"Every angle? Kai is still locked inside of _Twin Peaks_. You heard the voice on the phone. It was a female's voice! Do you think Kai's pulling the strings or something?" Tala hissed. Nathan sighed and glanced at the trio. He didn't want to think like that. It was already bad enough for Tala and Tanya. But Nathan knew deep down that he had to check. Just to make sure. The half-japanese boy, unable to think of a reply, turned away and clicked on a link. A small smile crept onto his face as the link took him straight to the recorded footage of Kai's cell.

"I've found it." Nathan stated, saying it more to himself. The trio got up and crowded round anyway. Tanya glanced down at the bottom of the screen. Tala watched Kai lie down on his bed and stare at the ceiling. Kai then slowly pulled a book out from under his pillow and continued to read.

"At least he has a cell all to himself." Brooklyn pointed out. Tanya smiled a little and nodded. Tala glared at Nathan.

"Happy now?" he spat. Nathan nodded his head. It was enough proof to suggest that Kai knew nothing about Jemma's kidnapper or the the murder. Nathan glanced at Tanya who walked back to her seat. Thoughts began to whirl in his head.

_Could Tanya be behind this? After all Kai is really the only family she's got._ Nathan shook his head. _Maybe she is, Maybe she isn't. I can't say anything without proof._

------

Sean William Scott searched the science room. His black laptop on one of the work benches. A large letter **C** flashed once before Nathan's voice was heard. _"Anything Sean?"_ he questioned. Sean straightened up and shook his head.

"Nothing Chaos. The killer threw acid at Emily's eyes and slit her throat. The only things left are the broken bottle and a flower." he informed.

_"A flower? Like when Oliver was killed?"_ Nathan questioned. Sean took hold of the evidence bag, which housed the flower, and looked it over. It was a pink carnation, the edges of the flower stained crimson.

"Sort of. Oliver's was a lily as you know. Emily's flower is a carnation." Sean paused and looked back at the laptop. "Funny thing is it doesn't feel like a real flower. I think it might be a fake one." Chaos hummed a little.

_"Send all evidence from both Oliver and Emily's case."_ Nathan paused when he heard the Chief enter the room. _"Me and Shadow will go over the evidence and try to find a link."_ he added. The Chief agreed with the idea. Both Sean and Nathan were thankful the Chief didn't that _Shadow_ was still missing.

-------

Night was settling in fast. Jemma could tell when the school flood lights lit the area in their harsh glow. Jemma was thankful the windows were covered in grim. The last thing she wanted was to be blinded by the damn things. The killer glanced over to Jemma who sat in a corner of the room. "Aren't you going to sleep?" the killer questioned. Jemma glanced over to the pint-sized killer. They wour a simply night gown and slowly slipped under the covers of the rotting four poster bed.

"I don't sleep." Jemma whispered. The killer snorted and rolled their eyes.

"Of course you sleep. Everyone sleeps." The killer replied. Jemma shook her head. She wasn't going to close her eyes. Not for the killer, not for anyone. Jemma wanted to forget that day ever happened. She knew it was selfish to run away from something but it was the only thing Jemma could do.

"I don't sleep! I'm not going to close my eyes. You can't force me to." Jemma snapped. The killer seemed taken back before their eyes wondered to the open cupboard. Their eyes went wide and they suddenly seemed very afraid. Jemma raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?" she inquired. The killer lept out of bed.

"You're dead! You can't be here!" The killer screamed. They clutched the side of their head and dropped to the floor. "You're dead, you're dead. I can't see you. You're not there." they repeated over and over. Jemma glanced inside the cupboard to find nothing but the dolls staring out. Jemma glanced back at the sniffling killer and sighed loudly.

"Oh joy. I really am stuck with a psycho." she grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to __**rebelmewphoenix, **__**ShadowWolfDagger, **__**kavbj**__ & __**Also know as Lili93 **for reviewing_

* * *

Jemma eyed the sleeping form of the killer, wondering if it was a good idea to wake her. The British detective thought against it and stood up. Eyeing the door that separated Jemma from her freedom, she decided to make a break for it. Under normal settings Jemma would have hopped, skipped and jumped her way towards the door. 

However this was no normal setting.

Jemma tip-toed her way to the door and sighed in relief when she made it. Her hand was just inches away from the door handle when a bullet hit the wall next to her. Jemma gasped and turned to look at the killer. "And where do you think you're going?" the killer hissed.

"Erm….home." Jemma replied cockily. The killer growled and got up, the gun still trained on Jemma.

"Oh no you're not. I'm not finished with my plan. You're staying right here!" The killer snapped. Jemma rolled her eyes and turned to face the killer.

"And what's gonna stop me? You?" Jemma huffed. She would have crossed her arms over her chest but the handcuffs were annoying. "**Angel** tried to kill me so he wouldn't have to go to jail. I'm still standing now." Jemma added.

The killer growled lowly before grabbing Jemma's wrist. Jemma had little time to defend herself before she was thrown back into the cupboard. Jemma groaned loudly as her back connected with the wall. "Like I said. You're staying right here!" The killer snapped and slammed the door closed. Jemma shook her head and charged at the door.

To her dismay she found it was locked.

-------

The gang entered the group room, chatting loudly. Tanya stopped first when a wave of music crashed around them. Elizabeta bumped into the female Russian's back before peeking over Tanya's shoulder. "What's going on?" she questioned. The others stepped around Tanya and Elizabeta.

Nathan sat in front of the glass coffee table. He wiped a trail of blood from his eye and continued on to work. Johnny silently made his way to the left and inspected the CD player. The Scottish boy took hold of the CD case as his girlfriend joined him. "The song's called _Gianism Shichi_. The band's called _Nightmare_." Nathan suddenly stated.

"Jesus!" Johnny exclaimed jumping in the air. "Don't do that man." the Scottish boy breathed, one hand on his chest. Nathan smirked a little and inspected the Carnation flower again.

"Don't you ever sleep or something?" Faith muttered, sitting on the large sofa. Nathan shook his head.

"Don't sleep."

Tala rolled his eyes. "Too busy trying to link Jemma's kidnap and the deaths to Kai." He grumbled. Tanya shot the elder Russian a glare but it had little effect. Nathan did not look at the red head, but instead grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at Tala.

Tala had little time to react before a large book sailed through the air and smacked him in the head. "Oof!" Tala groaned as he hit the floor. Faith burst out laughing, rolling off the sofa and hitting the floor.

"For your information I'm not trying to link Kai to anything. I know he's still in his cell so that rules him out." Nathan glanced over to Tala who was still holding his nose. A drop of blood fell from his hand.

"So what did you find out?" May-lin questioned, sitting in front of the coffee table. Nathan turned back to her then turned his eyes to flowers.

"Both flowers are fake; both are from the same place. I can only conclude that Emily and Oliver were killed by the same person." He stated. Brooklyn hummed in the back of his throat.

"What about Jemma's kidnapper?" he questioned. Nathan's eyes gazed over the other items and sighed.

"There's really nothing to go on but I have a theory." He began. Tanya, Elizabeta, Johnny and Faith crowded closer. Tala remained where he was. "I think that the killer also kidnapped our friend."

--------

Jemma winced and rubbed her arm. After the morning's attempt to get out failed, Jemma was going to try everything to get free. She had spent the last few minutes, bashing into the door. So far it had remained solid. Jemma hammered hard on the door. "Let me out right now you little psycho! If you don't let me out, I'll…" Jemma paused before hammering the door again. "…I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty!" she yelled.

Jemma sighed loudly when there came no answer. She figured that the killer had gone on her rounds. Jemma turned away from the door and looked at the dolls. She shivered as hundreds of glass eyes stared at her. "One big question. Why kill two people and keep me alive?" Jemma wondered.

Jemma stared closer at one doll. This doll was missing a flower, which Jemma concluded was the Lily. A small name was written on the sole of the doll's boot. Gingerly picking the doll up, Jemma read the name.

'_Oliver Polanski.'_

Jemma gasped loudly, before placing the doll back. Now that she had a good look at the doll, it did look like Oliver. Jemma turned to the second doll missing a flower. This was the Carnation doll. Jemma gingerly picked up the doll and read the sole of the boot.

'_Emily York.'_

Jemma shook her head and placed the doll down. She ran to the far end of the cupboard and searched the last doll in line. Jemma took a step back when she found it. The doll had dark blue hair that rested neatly on its shoulders. Light purple glass eyes stared back at Jemma, as the British girl placed a hand to her mouth. The doll wour a small black T-shirt with the words _MCR_ on in white, and a pair of black trousers. Sitting on its lap was a black rose.

"It can't be. I mean there are other people with blue hair and a huge obsession with MCR." Jemma mumbled to herself. Just to be sure, Jemma checked the doll's boot.

'_Jemma Aeris Scott.'_

Jemma hit the floor in shock, staring hard at the dolls. This was something Jemma didn't bank on finding.


	7. Chapter 7

Jemma shook herself and quickly stood up. She had an advantage over the killer. She knew which people were going to be killed next. After composing herself, Jemma set about finding her friend's dolls. It didn't take her long to find a blond haired doll dressed in blue. Sitting on its lap was a bluebell. Jemma rolled her eyes. "Irony at it's finest." she muttered. Next to Elizabeta's doll was Johnny's doll. Sitting on its lap was a single Daisy.

Jemma paused when she heard a creak. When there came no other sound, Jemma continued to look at the dolls. Next came May-lin's doll with Lisianthus flower on its lap. Jemma shivered a little. Her eyes wondered onto Brooklyn's doll who had a Star Gazer Lily sitting pretty on its lap. The last doll before Jemma's own one was Faith's. A small Tuilp was clutched in its hand. "Okay so there isn't a doll of Tala or Tanya. Well Tanya worshipped Kai and Tala was his friend." Jemma paused and began to think.

"There's no Bryan, Spencer or Ian either. Come to think of it, there isn't a doll of Nathan either." Jemma muttered. She shrugged. "At least I won't have to worry about Nathan-kun." Jemma trailed off a little as her eyes caught sight of the third missing flower. Jemma crept a little closer, as if she was afraid the doll would come alive. Jemma shook her head. "Get a grip on yourself girl." she ordered and picked the doll up. The doll had midnight blue hair that sort of matched Jemma's own hair. Green glass eyes stared back at Jemma as its pale cold arms hung limply at its side.

"I wonder what type of flower this one had." Jemma muttered before eyeing a small white petal. Gingerly picked it up, Jemma sniffed the petal before a sour expression appeared on her face. "Yuck! That stinks!" Jemma exclaimed, dropping the petal to the dust floor. The british girl placed the doll back down and sighed. She eyed the wooden door. "Best get back to work." she grumbled. She charged at the door, hoping that it might give way.

Hopefully sooner rather then later.

--------

Mariam hummed to herself as searched through some books in the library. She wanted some time away from her annoying brother. Mariam jumped at the chance when Elizabeta suggested they go to the library to read. Mariam herself wasn't a big reader, but she knew Elizabeta was. Mariam smiled. Sometimes she wondered if she deserved Elizabeta has a friend. Mariam waved at the Scottish girl as she entered the library with Johnny. "Found a good book yet?" Elizabeta questioned. Mariam shook her head.

"Not really. Why's Johnny here? I thought he hated the library." Mariam whispered. Elizabeta giggled to herself as Johnny sat down in front of a computer.

"His computer is bust. As much as he didn't want to come in here, He had to check his mail." she informed, causing Mariam to chuckle. Johnny glanced at the two over his shoulder before sighing. Elizabeta took that moment to check down another section for a book. Mariam took a left and walked further in the dark back of the library. It had always amazed Mariam how big the library actually was. Then again it had always amazed her how big the school was.

Suddenly Mariam heard footsteps behind her. She spun round but found no-one behind her. "Lizzy?" she called. No reply. Shrugging, Mariam carried on her way. _Must be hearing things._ she concluded. Suddenly she heard the footsteps again, only louder. Mariam spun round a little faster but there was still no sign of a person. "Joseph! Quit it already!" she yelled. There still was no reply. Mariam shook her head and cursed the late movie she watched. Then came the small child-like voice,

_"Hey Mariam!"_

Mariam, now seriously freaked out, turned on her heel and planned to walk back to the front of the library. She gasped loudly when a small figured appeared in front of her. Mariam was about to scream when a knife was plunged into her stomach. The figure placed a finger to Mariam's lips and twisted the knife harshly. Crimson blood fell to the floor like a river. "Goodnight. Sleep tight." the figure whispered in Mariam's ear. The knife was pulled back and Mariam dropped against the bookcase. By the time she slid down to the floor, the blue haired girl was already dead.

The figure chuckled to themselves and pulled another flower into view. The figure gently placed Baby's breath on Mariam's lap before leaving quickly.

------

Tanya sighed as she looked through the paper. Since there was no name for the killer, the reporters had come up with one on their own. _The Flower killer. What a stupid name._ Tanya muttered and closed the newspaper. She sat in the dining room on her own. Tala was meant to join her soon but he was taking his time. Tanya didn't like to admit it but she was sort of scared of being on her own.

"You okay Tanya?"

The said russian jumped a little and turned to see Ray Kon standing behind her. "Oh R-Ray. You scared me then." she stammered. A small blush crept up on her cheeks as Ray sat down next to her.

"Where's everyone?" the neko-jin questioned. Tanya looked everywhere but at Ray. She didn't want him to the see the ever increasing blush that seemed to have stained her cheeks. If Ray had noticed the blush, he wasn't about to say anything yet.

"Doing their own thing. Tala should be coming by to keep me company." she muttered. Ray smiled a little. Neither of them heard the sound of running footsteps.

"I'll keep you company until he gets here. That's if you want me too." He replied. Tanya stared at Ray before nodding her head. The footsteps got louder as May-lin burst into the room. Tanya pouted sourly before glancing over to the chinese girl. "Lin? What's up?" Ray questioned noticing the frightened expression on May-lin's face.

"M-M-Mariam..." May-lin paused and took a deep glup of air. Tanya and Ray glanced at each other as May-lin straightened up. "Mariam's dead. Elizabeta just found her in the back of the library." she informed. Before Ray could stop her, Tanya ran out of the room. The neko-jin sighed and gave chase who was then quickly followed by May-lin.

* * *

_Thank you to __**TsukiKishuko, ShadowWolfDagger, rebelmewphoenix **__& __**Also known as Lili93**__ for reviewing._


	8. Chapter 8

_Yo Peeps! First of all, the thanks. (Elbows Nathan hard)_

_**Nathan**__: Ow! (Cough) MHR would like to thank __**SuicidalBeyblader, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, TsukiKishuko, rebelmewphoenix, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus **__& __**ShadowWolfDagger**__ for reviewing. (Faints from lack of air)_

_**Jemma: **Nathan-kun!_

_**HMR: **(Kicks nathan in the side) Meh. Anywho, if you wanna learn a bit more about my O.Cs then go to http:// www. freewebs. com / bloodangel89 / myfemalecharacters. htm (You'll just have to remove the spaces.)_

* * *

Johnny was worried. Very very very worried. 

At first the murders put him on the edge. After seeing May-lin shot in the shoulder, Johnny was worried that something would happen to Elizabeta. No sooner had the Scottish girl found the dead body of Mariam, staring at her in fright, Elizabeta passed out. She was currantly in the medical room, out cold. No amount of pleading from Johnny could bring her round and the nurse had to escourt him back to the group room. Now all the Scottish boy was doing was pacing. "Can you stop pacing for five minutes?" Nathan questioned, looking over his shoulder. Johnny glared at him but said nothing.

"Come on Johnny. Sit down or something. It won't do you any good if you're stressed out your mind." Brooklyn pointed out. Johnny ran a hand through his hair before pulling his bandana off. He finally sat down in between May-lin and Tala. The said red head sniffed the air.

"Can you smell that?" he questioned. The other smelt the air. Brooklyn pulled a face. It smelt a little too sugary for his taste. The group all turned to look at Nathan who was also looking around. "How much sugar are you eating?" Tala questioned. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't eat sugar. Unlike Jemma, my quirk is not sugary items." Nathan waved a hand over a small selection of food. "I eat Sushi. I love the stuff. I think I eat my own weight in it but I haven't really worked it out." he shrugged and turned back to his laptop. Nathan began to scan through all the evidence found at the three crime scenes. May-lin frowned deeply. Where was that smell coming from? The chinese girl got up and followed the smell.

"I think I found the source." she stated, scooping down. Tala and Brooklyn got up, wondering why May-lin was looking under the chess table. "It's coming from an air-vent." May-lin added, eyeing the said object with interest. Johnny huffed a little.

"Must be the cooks then. Heaven knows what they're cooking." he mumbled, before crossing his arms over his chest. The trio agreed with the statement and left it at that. Nathan on the other hand didn't buy it. If he remembered rightly it was wednesday. The cooks never made anything sugary on wednesday. This raised further questions in his mind.

------

Jemma slumped against the wooden door of her prison and panted. She had been trying to get out for two hours. Well, she wasn't sure it had been two hours but it sure bloody felt like it. Closing her eyes, Jemma took a lung full of air in. It was then she smelt it and her mouth began to water.

Chocolate. Sugar!

Jemma lept up and began to pound on the door. "Let me out! I want in on the sugar!" she yelled. The killer gave a child like laugh but made no movement to let Jemma out of her prison. Jemma growled loudly in her throat. "Let me out this second! You hear me you psycho! If you don't open this door, I will tear you limb from limb!" Jemma screamed at the door. Her fist made contact with the door again. Splinters flew off, some embedded themselves in Jemma's hand. She was so strung up that Jemma didn't seem to notice.

"Promises promises." the killer chuckled. Jemma took a step back and kicked the door. Jemma smirked when she heard a crack. The killer seemed to panic. "Hey! Stop that now!" they yelled. Jemma smirked and stopped kicking the door.

_Not yet. I'll get my revenge, but not yet._ Jemma mused. She glanced over the next doll who held a sprig of Cherry-Blossom in their hand.

------

"Yo Nath!"

The said teenager glanced over his shoulder. "We're going into town to catch a flick. Wanna come?" Brooklyn asked. May-lin grabbed hold of her coat while Tala shrugged his on. Once that task had been complete, Tala grabbed a second coat.

"Nah, it's okay. Whoes going?" Nathan questioned. Brooklyn paused and looked at the door. The sound of running feet was getting closer. At first Nathan wondered if the flower killer had struck again. His thoughts were tarnished as Tanya and Ray appeared.

"Just me, Lin, Tala, Ray and Tanya. Johnny's at the medical room with Lizzy." Brooklyn informed. Nathan nodded his head, then waved as the group disappeared. He noticed how Tanya and Ray were getting awfully close but dimissed the thought. Tanya needed a rock to lean against and Nathan knew Tala couldn't be there all the time. Shaking his head, Nathan looked back the computer. Kai's Riverdale school profile appeared on the screen. The russian's cold crimson eyes stared at Nathan as the russian looked through the information.

_Name: Kai Alexander Hiwatari  
Age: 19  
Schools attended: Biovolt academy for boys  
Family: Voltaire Hiwatari (Grandfather), Tanya Hiwatari (Sister), Mavra Hiwatari (Cousin)_

Nathan stopped and stared hard at the last part of information. _Mavra Hiwatari? A Cousin? Tanya has never uttered that name before._ Nathan thought before scrambling to get up. He slammed the group door shut and raced down the corridor. He caught sight of Ray disappearing round a corner. "Ray! Ray, hang on!" Nathan yelled. The Neko-jin glanced back before making the other's wait.

"Changed your mind?" Ray smirked. Nathan shook his head and looked for Tanya. The smaller Hiwatari eyed Nathan carefully, wondering what was wrong with him.

"What ever happened to your cousin Mavra?" Nathan questioned. Tanya gasped a little. She looked at the ground, unable to make eye-contact with anyone else. The floor seemed a lot more interesting anyway. "Tanya, please. I need to know." Nathan pleaded. Tala stepped in for the smaller Hiwatari.

"Mavra died four years ago. She went mad for some reason, no one knows why. Her father took her out into the wood and..." Tala trailed off and sighed. "It's not the pleasent thing to remember. Don't bring it up in the future." he warned. Nathan grabbed Tanya's arm before she could leave.

"Do you have any idea as to why her name is still on Kai's school profile?" he questioned. Tanya pulled her arm free.

"It's an old file. Came straight from the Biovolt Academy. I don't think Mr Dickinson had a chance to update it yet." Tanya paused and looked Nathan dead in the eye. "Don't mention her name again Nathan. Please." With that the group left for town, leaving Nathan with more questions that answers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to __**rebelmewphoenix, ShadowWolfDagger, kavbj, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE **__&__** Also known as Lili93 **for leaving your review_

* * *

Sushi cartons and chopsticks littered the floor of the group room. The mess seemed to have multiplied by the time the gang got back from the pictures. Faith placed her hands on her hips, glancing round the room looking for Nathan. The blond haired genius was nowhere to be found. However his laptop continue to hum to itself. "When I find him, I am so gonna throttle him." Faith hissed, gritting her teeth. 

May-lin slipped into the room, frowning over the mess. "Shall we tidy up?" she questioned. Faith sighed loudly and nodded her head.

"We shall." She muttered and the two set about cleaning the group room.

---------

Ray wondered why the door to Mariah's room was open. Tanya eyed the wooden frame before spotting a spot of crimson on the wall. She clutched Ray's arm in fear which the neko-jin picked up easily. Ray remained in front of Tanya as the two edged closer to the room.

Ray braced himself for the sight of Mariah's bloody corpse but instead found Nathan crouching on the floor. Tanya peeked over Ray's shoulder, confusion in her eyes. "Nathan? What are you doing in Mariah's room?" she questioned. Nathan glanced over his shoulder before returning to whatever he was doing.

"Mariah Wong has been murdered." He simply stated. Ray felt bile in the back of his throat. Tanya gasped loudly, before her crimson eyes darted to Ray. The neko-jin had paled greatly. He felt his world spin.

"Mariah's dead." He muttered, before slumping against the wall. Tanya felt like crying. She knew Ray and Mariah were good friends, heck Ray saw her like a little sister. Not only that but Mariah was also Tanya's friend. Ray looked back at Nathan's form. "How?" he croaked.

Nathan stood up, a sprig of cherry-blossom in an evidence bag. Nathan looked at Tanya before shaking his head. "It's not the type of thing young women should hear Ray." He paused and set the bag down. "Let's just say that killer really out did themselves." The half-Japanese boy muttered. Nathan removed his glasses and proceeded to wipe a trail of blood from his cheek.

"Nathan, tell us! We have a right to know!" Tanya almost screamed. Nathan shook his head and placed his glasses back on his nose. Tanya cursed in Russian and grabbed Nathan by the arms. "God-damn it, just tell us!" she yelled, shaking Nathan with force. Nathan sighed but finally agreed.

"They disembowelled her. Knocked her out, cut open her stomach and took out her intestines." Nathan grimly informed. Both he and Tanya looked back at Ray who had thrown up. Tanya dashed to his aid, rubbing back and pulling his hair out of the way. Nathan shook his head and picked up his evidence. Without another word, he left the two in the hallway.

--------

No sooner had Nathan stepped into the group room, a finger was thrust in his face. He could tell it was Faith by the black wrist-warmer she wore. "About time you showed up!" Faith hissed.

"What I'd do now?" Nathan asked with a slight yawn. Faith placed both of her fists on her hips.

"Left this place in a bloody mess, that's what you did!" Faith shot back. Nathan glanced over her shoulder to see the area around the coffee table was spotless. "You must think you own the joint, well listen up buddy. You don't! Jemma left a mess but she knew when to clean up after herself!" Faith stopped when she saw the cold look Nathan gave her.

"I was working. Mariah was found dead. As I am the only detective here, I had to go and find the evidence." He paused and worked over to the coffee table. The group watched him sit down in front of his laptop. "I'm still trying to find Jemma. I'm not going to stop until she's safety back here with us." Nathan added.

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps were heard above them. "What the hell was that?" Brooklyn questioned as everyone looked up. Everyone listened again, before the footsteps were heard again.

"Is anything up there?" Nathan questioned. Faith nodded her head.

"Old art rooms. They were shut when we had the new ones built." She replied. Nathan scratched his chin as he eyed the ceiling again. Johnny waved it off.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows that people go up there to get drunk or smoke weed." He muttered. Tala raised an eyebrow at the Scottish guy, who held a protective arm round Elizabeta's shoulders.

"And you would now that because…." He chuckled causing Johnny to flip him off.

"Please! Tala, do I look like the type to get drunk or get high? Kane and his group go up there all the time. I had to cover for them once." Johnny explained. Tala smirked slyly but left the topic alone.

---------

Jemma was lying on her back, staring at the moss covered ceiling. She sneezed loudly before rubbing a finger under her nose. The killer had pretty much left her in the doll room. So far the killer only opened the door to give Jemma food. The British girl found it odd how the killer knew just what kind of stuff Jemma liked.

Suddenly the doll room door was unlocked and pulled open. Jemma winced as light filtered into the room. "Whatcha want now?" Jemma hissed, sitting up. The killer sat down on the old bed. The Mariah doll was held close to her chest.

"I want to talk. I'm bored." The killer muttered, stroking neon pink hair. Jemma snorted and dusted her top down. She hated dust.

"Got nothing to talk about. Besides I don't wanna talk to some psycho." She shot back. The killer smirked a little.

"You're talking to me now." Jemma glared at the killer. The British girl wanted to slap that smug little grin right off their face.

"Get bent!" Jemma shot back before turning away from the killer. Crossing her arms over her chest, Jemma pouted to herself. Yes it was childish, Jemma knew that well. However Jemma had always been a childish person. The killer's lower lip quivered.

"Oh please talk to me. I'm so lonely." The killer whined. Jemma snorted but said nothing. The killer pouted. "Right then. You asked for it." She spat. Jemma turned round.

"And what, may I ask are you…." Jemma squeaked loudly as a large book sailed over her head. It smacked against the cabinet, threatening to make the dolls fall. They wobbled but remained still. "Ha! You missed!" Jemma gloated before something did smack into her face.

"Didn't miss then." The killer laughed and began to giggle like a sugar high school girl. Jemma held her nose with one hand and felt around for the object. She found it to be a stone, old and grimy. Jemma also found out her nose was bleeding.

"Why you little…" Jemma trailed off and chased after the killer. The psycho continued to giggle as they ran from Jemma's wrath. "You wait till I get my hands on you! I'm gonna throttle you so hard!" Jemma swore. This only served to make the killer giggle more.

"Promises, Promises!" she chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you one and all fore reviewing._

* * *

Jemma stared hard at the ceiling of the room. Well she glared at it more then ever. After chasing the killer round the room for what seemed like ages, Jemma decided to rest. Only Jemma fell asleep and the killer snuck out to kill. Now Jemma was left alone in a dusty room, with no-way out and no-one to talk to. In simple terms, Jemma was bored. So bored in fact she ended up talking to herself.

"I can see here you're coming from. He was the only one that treated you kindly. Everyone else tried to kill you because you're crazy. He was the closest thing you had to a friend and you had that ripped away from you. But what you don't understand is I had to lock him away. He was killing innocent people..." Jemma trailed off and shook her head a little. "...Okay so they weren't _that_ innocent. But still he was murdering people. He understood what type of punishment would follow and he took it with pride. I had to do it, it's my job to put dangerous people behind bars. That's what you don't understand." Jemma whispered.

A rat scuttled along the floor. It came to a stop and inspected Jemma's form. It twitched his nose from left to right before scuttling off somewhere. If Jemma had the engery to look around, she would had seen a big hole in the floor. It was big enough for her to squeeze through.

-------

"I have a delivery for Mr Nathan Hikaru!"

Everyone in the group looked at the door to find a postman standing at the door. He held a large box in his hand and a clipboard in the other. Nathan smiled and got up. "That would be me." he greeted, making his way towards the postman.

"Could you sign here please." the postman replied, handing Nathan the clipboard. Nathan writ a small scribble before taking the package off of the postman. All the while, the group continued to watch. The postman nodded his thanks before disappearing out of sight. Nathan smirked and carried the box to the coffee table. No-one said anything as he tore the brown paper off to show a dull brown box.

"What is that?" Johnny suddenly questioned. Nathan said nothing as he tore the ducktape from the top and opened the box. Nathan stared inside the box, causing the others to become even more confused. Tanya got up and walked over, peeking into the box.

"What is it Nath?" she questioned. Nathan winced a little but quickly covered it up. Jemma called him Nath whenever she was in a hyper mood. It had been a long time since he heard her say it. Nathan coughed to clear his throat, hoping that the wet trail down his cheek was blood.

"Jemms'a birthday present. She's been after one of these for ages." he replied and quickly wiped the blood away. As Tanya backed up, Nathan pulled out a black jacket with silver lining. The group all crowded round as Nathan inspected every inch of the jacket. Tala crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You're weird you know that." he muttered. Nathan shook his head as he folded up the jacket and placed it back in the box.

"I need to make sure this is perfect for Jem. I won't be here for her birthday and I most likely won't be here for a couple more. This has to be a special present." Nathan explained. Faith grinned, a sly glint in her eyes.

"That's a black Parade Jacket isn't it? You really like her, don't you?" she teased. Nathan coughed to cover up the scarlet blush on his face. Faith chuckled a little. "So when is her birthday?" she questioned, deciding to let the subject go for a while. Nathan sealed the box back up.

"31st October." came the short reply before a loud scream echoed round the building.

-------

The gang, minus Nathan, almost slammed into a large crowd gathered outside one of the many computers in Riverdale high. Faith, being the oldest, along with Tala pushed their way to the front. Faith gasped at the sight while Tala's eyes followed the trails of blood.

Kenny, local brain box of the school, was dead. His face had been repeatedly bashed into a computer screen before the screen completely burst. Blood ran from his face and neck as a large piece of the screen was embedded into his neck. Tala stepped foreward as Faith attempted to move the crowd. Tala glanced over to Kenny's laptop, seeing icons dance across the screen. Sitting on the keyboard of the laptop was a blue Cornflower.

In one corner of the room, a security camera swung round to look at the mess. Nathan frowned as he watched the scene on his laptop. Once he figured that a camera was in the computer room, he backed the footage up trying to find the killer. However the killer was smarter then Nathan thought. Instead of showing off their face, the killer wour a black hoodie and kept the hood up. All Nathan saw was the killer doing their business before leaving as quickly as they had come.

Nathan lent back and stared at the ceiling. "Okay, this is getting way out of hand. I have no idea where the killer keeps going, I don't know if Jemma is still alive and people keep dying left right and center." Closing his eyes, Nathan pulled his glasses off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was forming. He could feel it. Nathan replaced his glasses and glanced over to the large box. "At least I don't have to worry about her brithday present." he mused.

------

Jemma cracked open one eye when she heard footsteps. The door to the room slowly unlocked and the killer stepped inside. Jemma raised and eyebrow before closing her eye again. "That was quick. Guess the victim didn't put up much of a fight." Jemma muttered in a bored tone. The killer chuckled and set two large jars of chocolate spread down.

"Finally awake? You've been out for nearly 2 hours." the killer paused and placed a finger to their chin. "I think at least." they muttered. Jemma snorted, her eyes still closed. She had actually found a comfortable place on the dust floor. There was noway she was going to move any time soon.

"Like you would care if I stopped breathing and died right now. Heck you'd throw my corpse out the window along with the black rose." Jemma replied. The girl chuckled again and sat down on the bed. They had to admit that they liked Jemma's quirky and childish nature.

"I brought you some chocolate spread. Call it an early brithday present." the killer smiled. Light purple eyes opened as Jemma sat up. So much for not moving from her spot any time soon. Jemma eyed the killer then the jar.

"Early birthday present? You don't even know when my birthday is." Jemma pointed out. The killer grabbed one jar and opened it effortlessly.

"Your birthday is the 31st October. The same day as Frank Iero from My chemical romance." The killer paused and looked at Jemma dead in the eye. "You won't live to see it."

* * *

_Nathan: A Black Parade jacket. Is that the new thing. _

MHR: (Shakes fist at Nathan) never diss the jacket! (hugs Jacket close) It's my baby.

Nathan: I thought I was...

MHR: The other you...I mean the real Nathan is


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to everyone who has left their review so far. So sorry for the late update._

_**Nathan:**__ Any excuss for this?_

_**MHR: **You know damn well what excuse I've got. Work._

* * *

Nathan sighed as he made his way through the darkened corridors of the school. Like Jemma, Nathan was an insomniac. No-one really knew why, not even Jemma. She thought it might have something to do with his past, but Nathan kept tight lipped about it. In actual fact Jemma was right in thinking along those line. Nathan had witnessed the brutal murder of his father and grandfather. Nathan felt worthless seeing as he couldn't do anything at the time. He therefore decided to become a detective when he was old enough, so he could make the streets safer for other people. After moving to england with his mother, Nathan met Jemma. 

A small smile graced the half-japanese boy's features as he pulled open the door of the school. Sweet innocent little Jemma. If Nathan knew her well, (And by god he knew her like the back of his hand) Jemma would be driving the killer crazy. Nathan smirked a little as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Never figured you for a smoker."

The cigarette hung from Nathan's bottom lip as he glanced to his right. Bryan Kuznetsov seemed to appear out of the shadows next to Nathan. He merely raised an eyebrow. "I never would have pegged you for a smoker either." he muttered, fishing a lighter from his pocket. Bryan shrugged a little.

"Well old habits are hard to kick." he sighed. "Can I borrow your light after? Mine's burst." Bryan added a tad meek. Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh. Don't see why not." He mumbled and lit his cigarette. He passed the lighter to Bryan who nodded his thanks. "Actually I'm kind of surprised you know who I am. We haven't really met face to face before." Nathan pointed out before letting a long jet of smoke out of his mouth. Bryan chuckled a little.

"You're the talk of the school my friend. Tanya hasn't stopped talking about you really." he replied. Nathan rolled his eyes a little. Was he really that famous? Nathan knew he hadn't done anything that great, unlike his old teacher who had managed to capture the **Angel of Death**. Was Nathan more famous then Jemma? "Have you heard anything from the kidnapper?" Bryan asked. His question jolted Nathan from his thoughts.

"No, not yet." Nathan mumbled, flicking some ash from his cigarette. Bryan nodded his head thoughtfully and looked at the sky.

"Ever thought that Jemma may be dead?" the russian questioned. Nathan froze on the spot. The very sentance seemed to freeze him to the core. Jemma? Dead? Nathan refused to believe it. That thought had never crossed his mind because he knew Jemma was stronger then that. Or was it because he didn't want to bring himself to think that? Bryan noticed Nathan's distressed look. "Well? Have you?" he questioned again.

"That's not something I want to think about. I know Jemma like the back of my hand. She's not the type of girl to go down without a fight." Nathan paused and rubbed his forehead. "That's not my girl. Not my girl at all." Nathan tossed the cigarette butt away and turned to the front door of the school. A rustling sound caught him off guard. There was no wind and the only two people outside was himself and Bryan. Nathan turned to look at Bryan who also seemed confused.

"You hear it too?" Bryan frowned. Nathan nodded his head, his eyes darting round. Suddenly from the bushes, a figure jumped out. The two males stared at the figure, trying to find out who it was. The figure's hood stopped from them from guessing. "Who are you?" Bryan inquired. Nathan took a slow step foreward, wondering if the figure was going to bolt. He was right. The figure took off across the school grounds.

"Hey! Get back here now!" Nathan yelled, giving chase. The figure continued to run, darting between trees and bushes. Nathan gritted his teeth. _"Oi! Oi! Oi!"_ He yelled out in japanese, but even that fell on death ears. Nathan continued to chase after the figure before tripping. He yanked a piece of discharged wire from his leg before looking round.

The figure had gone and Nathan had no idea where he was.

Nathan pounded his fist on the ground. _"Kuso!"_

-------

Jemma hummed to herself before throwing another stone. The killer had disappeared on their travels again and once more Jemma was bored. With nothing else to do, Jemma decided on throwing stones across the floor. They rattled and bounced on the floor but it didn't help Jemma's bored state. Tossing yet another stone, Jemma waited for the same rattle when she heard a strange sound. It sounded like the stone had hit tiled floor.

Tiled floor?

Jemma sprung to her feet and looked around. The whole floor was wooden so there was no-way the stone could have made that sound. Then she spotted it. In one corner of the floor was a hole. Jemma grabbed another stone and dropped it down the hole. Sure enough the sound of a stone crashing against a tiled floor was heard. Plus, from what Jemma could make out, the hole of just big enough for her to squeeze through.

Jemma was about to squeeze through the hole when she noticed something. It was a steep drop, one that would surely cause a broken bone if Jemma wasn't careful. Jemma didn't really want to break anything at the moment. Her escape plan did not cover broken bones and she would be damned if she was going to break something now. The english detective plonked herself down on the wooden floor and huffed.

That put a lot of rain on her Black Parade.

------

Nathan growled under his breath and slammed the door to the school shut. Or at least try to. Much to his disappointment, the said door was a slow closing one. Nathan scrowled before kicking the wall. He would have caught that figure if it hadn't been for that blasted wire!

Speaking of which.

Nathan fished the said item form his pocket and inspected it. Outside it looked like a normal piece of wire, but now in the dim corridor lights Nathan could tell it was cheese wire. The half-japanese detective remembered a case he was working on where a man had been choked to death by cheese wire. Even since then Nathan had hated the stuff. He shivered a little, wondering what type of fate lay the next victim if **The Flowe Killer** got hold...

Nathan gasped a little. No way. It couldn't have been! The more Nathan thought about it, the more it made sense. The figure Nathan had been chasing was the killer. Nathan cursed his bad luck even further. Now all that remained to do was find the next victim,

Nathan slowly walked across the corridor before eyeing a small group of stones. He stared at them in confusion before shaking his head. _Someone must have brought them in._ he concluded and made his way to the group room. If Nathan had stayed a little longer he would have seen a few more stones fall from a hole in the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Kai glanced over his book as two guards made their way to his cell. The russian raised an eyebrow. Clearly something was up. The guards only appeared three times a day; breakfast, lunch and dinner. If Kai was correct it wasn't time for dinner yet. The second guard noticed Kai's stare. "You okay today Kai?" he questioned politly. Kai book marked his page, sat up and nodded his head. 

"As always. What's going on? Is dinner on early today?" He questioned, hiding the book under his pillow. The first guard grunted as he tried to find the correct key. It had always been a pain to find it. The second guard shook his head.

"No Kai. You have a important visitor." he informed. Kai remained emotionless but a look of suprise, shock and wonder flashed in his crimson orbs. A important visitor? For him? Kai frowned and looked down at the floor. He had a gut feeling it wasn't Tanya or Tala. he knew for sure it wasn't Bryan, Spencer or Ian. They never did well inside a prison so visiting Kai would be out the question. The first guard clicked his tongue over his teeth as he slipped the key into the lock. It gave out a tiny _click_ before the door swung open.

Kai stood up and held out his hands. The second guard smiled before slapping a pair of hand-cuffs on Kai's wrists. He liked Kai. The russian never gave the guards any trouble and was always polite. To the second guard it seemed such a shame for the teenager to be spending the rest of his life locked away.

-------

Nathan slowly opened his eyes when he heard a chair being pulled out. Crimson orbs bore into his Green/Hazel eyes. The two regaured each other as one guard left the small white room. The other guard sat down by the door. "You're my important visitor? I don't know you." Kai pointed out. Nathan lent forehead, one hand held out.

"Nathan Hikaru. It is an honor to meet you Kai Hiwatari." he greeted. Kai stared at the teen for some time before finally shaking hands with him.

"Nathan Hikaru, huh? The names rings a bell." Kai paused and scratched his chin. "You know Jemma correct?" he asked. Nathan nodded his head. "How she is?" Kai added. He noticed how Nathan seemed a little uncomfortable with the question. Something was up, something very bad.

"Well...you see..." Nathan paused to gather himself. "Jemma's been kidnapped and students are dying left, right and center at the school." The half-japanese boy explained. Kai stared at Nathan in shock as he took off his glasses.

_Jemma? Kidnapped? Unheard of!_ Kai suddenly began to panic. "What about Tanya? Is she alright?" he questioned suddenly. Nathan nodded his head as he wiped a trail of blood from his cheek. Kai calmed down a little but he was still on high alert. His sister was in the middle of blood-shed and he couldn't protect her. For the second time in life, Kai felt completely useless. Nathan placed his glasses back on and put the tissue in his pocket.

"Tala is keeping an eye on her. So are the others. And a Ray Kon as well." Nathan shrugged. "They seem to be getting awfully close. A lot closer since Mariah's death." he muttered off-handed. Kai smirked at little. Tanya had met Ray once and always had admired the neko-jin. It was no surprise to the russian that his sister could have a crush on Ray. Kai eyed Nathan when the teenager went quiet.

"There's something else isn't there?" Kai suddenly asked. Nathan nodded his head.

"I want to talk about Mavra."Nathan replied. Kai paled further before shaking his head. Nathan chewed the inside of his mouth. "Kai, I know it's hard for you. I really need to know about Mavra. I tried asking Tanya and Tala but they wouldn't say anything." He explained. Kai closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Please Kai. I need to know."

Kai glared at Nathan. "No you don't! She's gone! She's gone and she's never coming back!" he snapped. Tears slipped down the russian's face. "Sweet little Mavra. It wasn't her fault she went crazy. It was all their fault. All Voltaire and Alexander's fault. Thye couldn't leave her alone. Always wanted to experiment on her, make her a killer. Mavra couldn't do it anymore. Her mind just snapped." Kai took a shaky breath in.

Nathan swallowed and cleared his dry throat. "Experiment?"

Kai nodded his head, his eyes fixed on the dull brown table. "They wanted to create the ultimate killing machine. Mavra was their first target, but the toll of everything they did to her snapped the last shred of sanity she had." Kai paused and sighed. "Alexander took her into the middle of a wood and was ment to shoot her. There was still a bit of human left in him. He couldn't shoot his own daughter. I think he left her in the woods to die."

Nathan rubbed his forehead. That wasn't the type of thing any child should go through. What Nathan didn't understand was how two people could be so heartless that they experiment on their own flesh and blood. It made Nathan sick to his stomach.

-------

Jemma kept her eyes trained on one corner of the room while the killer got changed. The killer pulled a soaking wet t-shirt off and reached for a clean one. Jemma's eyes wondered over to the killer's back. A pale thin scar was seen. It was straight over the killer's spine which only suggested that they had some type of sugery to their spine. "What's with the scar?" Jemma inquried.

The killer paused in their actions, holding the clean shirt to their chest. The scar, something they wanted to forget ever existed. "Nothing." the killer mumbled and pulled the shirt over their head. Jemma frowned a little.

"You don't get scars like that but accident. Something must have happened." the english girl muttered off-handed. The killer growled and suddenly pinned Jemma against the wall. Jemma prayed the killer would not notice the hole right next to them.

"Nothing happened! You have no idea what type of pain I have felt. I have been through countless hells while you pretend that you have!" The killer spat. Jemma tried to get free, fearing for her life. "You think you're tough and you have seen tragedy and felt pain. You have felt nothing like I have." the killer added before letting Jemma go from their vice like grip. Jemma slumped to the floor, paling by the second.

"Jeeze man! Don't ever do that again. Man, I thought I was a gonner then." Jemma stammered. The killer let out a insane child-like laugh before disappearing out of the room. Jemma held a hand over her pounding heart and took a deep breath. "I really am trapped with a pyshco." she mumbled.

* * *

_**Nathan**: MHR would comment but she's in la-la land at the moment. _

_**MHR**: I've got every right! I'm seeing MCR in november. (Starts dancing)_

_**Nathan:** (Sighs) MHR would like to thank everyone for reviewing._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Elizabeta:_**_ Thank you to everyone who left their review_

**Jemma:** And have waited for so long

**Nathan: **MHR is too busy watching Batman forever and getting excited for November

**MHR:** Excuse me! I'm going to see My Chemical romance in November. Leave me alone! 

* * *

Michael Parker was found dead in the school field by his friend Eddy. The young basketball player was hoping to ask Michael if he wanted to hang round town. Eddy got more then eye full when he found Michael. The baseball player was found hanging from an old oak tree by a piece of cheese wire. When the police went to remove the body, the head rolled onto the floor. 

The screams that followed were loud and annoying.

--------

Nathan stared into his coffee cup and sighed loudly. Things were not looking up. Another person had been killed and he was nowhere nearer to finding Jemma. Nathan felt like crying. Squeezing his eyes shut, Nathan tried to block out memories of his friend.

As the others tried to shake the images of Michael's corpse from their mind, Faith suddenly smelt something very sweet. "I smell cookie dough ice-cream." She stated loudly. Nathan bit his lip as another memory hit him.

"_Cookie dough ice-cream is the best! You should try it Nathan-kun."_

Right above his head there came the sound of running foot-steps. Everyone looked up. "Something weird is really going on around here." Tanya murmured. Everyone agreed as Nathan stood up.

--------

Jemma licked her lips as she watched the killer eat a spoonful of ice-cream. _Had to be cookie dough. Is this her idea of torture?_ Jemma wondered. "Can I have some?" she questioned. The killer shook their head.

"No." they replied curtly but Jemma wasn't going to back down.

"Please?" The killer glared but said nothing. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Ples--" The killer whipped out their gun and let a shot fire above Jemma's head. The British girl hit the deck as bits of ceiling fell on her. Jemma looked up and glared at the killer. "Has anyone told you that **YOU HAVE A SERIOUS IMPLUSE CONTROL PROBLEM?" **Jemma bellowed.

"Shut your trap if you know what's good for you!" The killer snapped. Jemma narrowed her eyes before pouncing on the killer. The ice-cream tub bounced on the floor and rolled away, soon to be forgotten.

The two continued to fight, missing the sound of cracking floor-boards. Then the floor gave way. Both screamed loudly as they fell through the loft, into the art room. Jemma coughed from the dust before she was pinned down by the killer. Before either could do anything, the art room floorboards gave way and both fell into the group room.

--------

Brooklyn heard the sound of something crashing through the ceiling. He dragged May-lin behind the sofa as Nathan jumped over the back. Suddenly two figures fell through the ceiling, hitting the glass coffee table. In all the confusion, no-one noticed a figure dart from the room.

"Good thing I moved everything off of the coffee table." Nathan commented before coughing loudly. He moved round the sofa slowly, inspecting the damage when he stopped. "J-J-Jemma?" he stammered.

"_Nani?"_ came a reply from the dust. Jemma looked up and gasped. "Nathan-kun!" she squeaked and ran head on into him. Nathan smiled as Jemma tried to hug him round the middle. "Damn hand-cuffs!" she seethed before burying her face in Nathan's chest.

"Jesus, you had me so worried." Nathan muttered, hugging Jemma tightly. Jemma felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Faith chuckled. "I don't wanna break up your happier then happy reunion, but…." Faith paused and took a deep breath. **"Where the heck did the killer go?"** she screamed.

"Erm Faith. Look down." Ray replied, pointing to a set of dusty footprints leading out the room. Faith grinned widely.

"Follow those footprints. That little slimy toad is gonna get what's coming to them." She hissed and headed for the door.

"Fait, wait!" Jemma suddenly called out. The Russian stopped and spun on her heel. "I have a better idea to lure the killer to us. But first…" Jemma held her hands up. "…Would someone be kind enough to get these off me?" she added.


	14. Chapter 14

Since the killer had jetted off with the key, the only option left was to see Mr Dickinson. Jemma was thankful that Mr D kept a set of skellinton keys. He shuffled through the large ring of keys before settling a one rather odd looking key. Jemma held her wrists out and in no time flat, Mr D had unlocked the hand-cuffs. "Thank the lord for that." Jemma exclaimed, rubbing her sore wrists.

"So, what's the plan?" Faith asked, sounding like a kid high of candy. Jemma held up her hand telling Faith to hold on. Then the british girl spun on her heel and hugged Nathan tightly round the middle. Nathan laughed again and hugged her back. Johnny tapped his foot on the floor.

"You've already done. Can we at least get a move on. The killer could be trying to kill someone." he snapped. Jemma peeked out from Nathan's chest and glared at the scottish boy. She then stuck her tongue out before letting Nathan go.

"Okay, the plan." Jemma pointed to Brooklyn, May-lin and Faith. "You three go to the kitchen and me some ice-cream, please. Pish food and Cookie dough pretty please." Faith smiled a little and nodded her head. Brooklyn saluted Jemma in a mocking fashion as May-lin rolled her eyes. The trio set off to the kitchen. Jemma turned her attention to Tala, Tanya and Ray. "Can you guys go to the gym locker and get two croquet mallets please." The trio stared at each other before shrugging and heading off to the gym locker.

"What about us?" Elizabeta questioned. Jemma smirked and grabbed Nathan's hand. The half-Japanese boy began to blush madly.

"You three are coming with me. I have something to show you."

---------

Nathan stared in amazment at the little doll in his hands. It looked just like Jemma, right down to the little Black Parade T-shirt. "Creepy, huh?" Jemma chuckled. Nathan smiled a little.

"I actually find it very beautiful." Jemma licked her lips and turned away, hoping Nathan didn't see the blush on her cheeks. "I think I'll keep it." Nathan added, setting the doll to one side. Jemma stared at him, a shiver running up her spine.

"Keep it? It's the most creepist thing I've seen." Jemma spluttered as the other six friends ran into the attic. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you're creepy?" He chuckled. Jemma glared at her friend in a mock fashion but said nothing more. Faith looked round, a tub of cookie dough ice-cream in her arms.

"You were here the whole time?" she exclaimed. The russian set the tub down and looked down the large hole. Faith whistled. "Right above our heads and everything. No wonder we couldn't find you." she muttered. Tala and Ray handed over two croquet mallets. Jemma nodded her thanks and handed one to Nathan. The half-japanese boy seemed to get Jemma's idea and tested the weight of the mallet.

"So what's this all might plan of yours?" Tala questioned. Jemma waved a hand at the line of dolls. Tanya gingerly picked up a doll that looked like Ray. It seemed such a shame, to her , that such a carefully crafted doll was going to be destoryed.

"Pick out the ones you want to keep. The rest are bait for our killer." Jemma ordered. There was a mad scramble as everyone reached to save a doll. Elizabeta grabbed Johnny's doll and hugged it tightly, before grabbing her own doll. Brooklyn handed May-lin her own doll before the chinese swapped it for Brooklyn's. Tala frowned when he couldn't find his or Tanya's then shrugged. It was clear to him they weren't on the killer's list. Faith straightened her own doll's outfit and clutched it close to her chest.

"So? Whatcha going to do now?" she questioned. Jemma couldn't help but shudder as Faith's doll stared at Jemma with unblinking glass eyes. The british girl glanced over to Nathan who smirked and nodded his head. He stood at the opposite end of the line and took the same stance as Jemma. Both took a deep breath.

**"We are the Master's of the wicket!"**

_-Smash!-_

The first doll went sailing through the air as Jemma hit it with full force. The face cracked and the eyes shattered. It slumped against the floor. Nathan smiled widely. "Four!" he called and slammed the mallet in the next doll's stomach. It shattered upon impact, parts flying across the room. As each doll was hit, the others winced. It was a cruel fate for the dolls but it was the best way to lure the killer out.

"Monsters!"

Speak of the devil.

The group turned and backed up as the killer appeared in the door way. Jemma smirked and rested the mallet on her shoulder. "I was wondering when you'd turn up." she smirked cockily. The killer began to seeth and stepped closer to Jemma. Tala and Tanya gasped loudly.

"Mavra?" Tanya questioned. Mavra Hiwatari, cousin to Kai and Tanya Hiwatari, turned to look at Tanya. Her chocolate brown eyes softening a little. "It can't be. You...you were killed. Uncle left you you in the woods." Tanya whispered. Mavra held her arms open and stepped closer to Tanya.

"Aren't you going to give your cousin a hug dear Tanya?" Mavra questioned in a child-like voice. Tanya was beginning to feel afraid. Mavra had changed too much. Tanya backed up as Tala stepped in front of her. Mavra's eyes turned dark. "You dare side with them? You dare betray me?" she screeched. Nathan held his mallet in front of her.

"Not so fast Miss." he hissed. Mavra chuckled a little before slamming her fist in Nathan's face. While he was stunned, Mavra kicked him hard in the stomach. Jemma watched in horror as Nathan bounced along the floor. He rolled a few times before stopping, inches away from the hole. Brooklyn and May-lin rushed to his aid. Mavra laughed and turned to face Jemma. A mallet hit her in the face, making her fall to the floor. Jemma's knuckles were turning right.

"You kidnap me. That's the first mistake. You start to kill some of my friends. That's a second mistake. You have just made the most greatest mistake of your life." Jemma hissed, her bangs shadowing her eyes from view. Mavra rubbed her cheek and glared up at Jemma. "You hurt the one person I care about. That, my girl, is a big no-no." Jemma spat. Mavra stood up.

"You want a fight? You've got it!" she screamed.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has left their review._


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm back!_

_**Nathan:**__ (Rolls eyes) Joy! Anyway….MHR would like to thank everyone who has left their review. _

_**MHR:**__ It's not __Joy__. It's **JOYGASM!**_

* * *

Mavra fell backwards, panting. She was slightly worster then Jemma. The British girl was down on one knee, also panting. Tanya hated to see the two fight. She stepped in front of Tala, staying close as she could to Ray. "Why Mavra? Why kill all those people?" Tanya inquired. 

Mavra stood up and pointed a finger at Jemma. "She took Kai away from me and they all hated him. He killed grandfather and Boris for me." She snapped.

"He didn't."

Jemma looked over to see Nathan sitting up. Brooklyn kept one hand on his back in case Nathan fell backwards into the hole. Jemma's eyes widened and became teary as she ran towards Nathan. "Your eye…The blood…" Jemma stammered.

Nathan sighed and pulled his glasses off. "Too much stress girl. You know how bad it gets." He muttered, pulling a set of tissues from his pocket. From his eye it seemed a river of blood was flowing down his face. Jemma narrowed her eyes and glared at Mavra.

"Look what you've done! It doesn't help when it could be at its worst stage, but you had to go and make it even worst!" Jemma snapped. Mavra scoffed and turned her attention to Nathan as he tried to wipe away the blood.

"What do you mean? Kai always tried to do what was best for me." Mavra hissed. Tanya narrowed her eyes. Nathan on the other hand merely stared at Mavra before shaking his head.

"Like I said, he didn't. The sole reason Kai killed all those people was to make the world a better place for his sister. If I can recall right, you are his demented cousin. Tanya is his sister." Nathan explained. Mavra shook his head.

"Kai loved me more then her! You're lying! He killed all those people for me!" she screamed. Nathan shook his head again.

"Kai became the **Angel of Death** for Tanya and Tanya alone. He didn't even know you were alive. Like his sister, he believed you were dead." He informed. Mavra pointed a finger at Tanya. Ray began to panic.

"You ruin it! You ruined the friendship I had with Kai! You stole him from me!" she screamed. May-lin peeked over the edge of the hole to see Mr Dickinson and the police looked up. She pulled Jemma into view, who waved at her father.

Tanya glared harder at her out of control cousin before calmly walking up to her. Ray grabbed Tanya's arm as he and Tala ran up behind her. It was silent before Tanya slapped Mavra hard across the cheek. Elizabeta winced as Faith's eyes widened.

"Get a grip! We both thought you were dead. Kai loved me more then you. He killed those people for me because of a promised he made our father. I'm not proud of what he did, but at least he cared for me." Tanya paused. Mavra stared at her, tears in her eyes.

Jemma watched Nathan carefully as he started to wobble. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" he inquired. Jemma scrambled to the ice-cream tub and pulled the lid off. Thankfully Faith had not forgotten a spoon.

"Sometimes this happens. When his condition gets like this, Nathan gets a little woozy." Jemma explained before shoving a spoonful of ice-cream into Nathan's mouth. His eyes widened before glaring at Jemma. The british girl merely stared at him. Footsteps were heard as the police burst into the room. Mavra slumped to the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Mavra Hiwatari, you're under arrest." Sean stated firmly. He went to grab Mavra's arm but she swung round catching him off guard. She grabbed his firearm as Sean stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall. Mavra waved the gun at all the people in the room, backing up as she did.

"No-one cares about me anymore! If I can't have Kai then I don't wanna go on living anymore." She yelled. Faith stepped forward.

"Mavra, put the gun down. We can take you to Kai. Just calm down." She ordered. Mavra let out an insane laugh that reminded Jemma of the Joker. Before anyone could stop her, Mavra placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

Elizabeta screamed and hide her face in Johnny's chest. The Scot put an arm around her, staring at Mavra's corpse in shock. Tanya hit the floor, screaming. Both Ray and Tala were by her side, only Ray was the one hugging her.

Silent filled the room soon after.


	16. Chapter 16

Mavra Hiwatari's young body was led away from the school and into the back of an awaiting ambulance. The group of friends stood next to another ambulance as a large group of students crowded round. Nathan held a wad of tissue against his eye, thankful that Jemma did try to feed him sugar.

"I just can't get my head around why she did it." Faith mumbled, shaking her head. Jemma gripped Nathan's left hand tightly as a doctor checked her over.

"Certain types of trauma can change a person. Don't forget that Mavra was going through the worst kind of trauma a human could go through. Kai was the only one to show her any affection so Mavra went out of her way to get revenge for him." Nathan explained as the first ambulance drove away.

"Couldn't Mavra understand that Jemma was only doing her job? Tanya accepted that." Ray added in a whisper. Elizabeta shook her head.

"Sometimes, when you're so angry at the world, you don't accept certain things in your life." She muttered, wiping a stray tear away.

---_ (2 weeks later)_ ---

Nathan stretched from his position on the group room floor. It was almost time for him to leave. Nathan pouted and sat up. He actually liked his stay in Russia, even though he had been forced to work. The half-Japanese boy glanced over to a newspaper which covered _The Flower Killer_ story.

"_Both __**Shadow**__ and their new partner __**Chaos**__ were able to figure out who was doing the murders. They also concluded that __**The Flower Killer**__ had also kidnapped D.I Sean William Scott's only daughter Jemma Aeris Scott. _

_Both of these shadowy figures aided a small group of teenagers, telling them where to find __**The Flower Killer**__ and her captive. Jemma Scott was found alive and only slightly hurt."_

Nathan didn't bother to read the rest of the article. After all he was there and he had witnessed first hand what had happened. Nathan stood up, checking that his suitcase was all packed. He then checked one corner of the room, where a growing pile of presents were.

Nathan smirked when he found his own present for Jemma. It was a large box wrapped in _Batman_ wrapping paper. A tad child-ish but Jemma was and always would be a Batman fan.

-------

Faith scratched the back of her neck and looked around her dorm room. May-lin, Elizabeta and Tanya stood behind her. "Now where did she go?" The elder female muttered. Faith had received five free cinema tickets. It was going to be a girl's day out at the cinema although they had no idea what they were going to watch.

"Faith!"

The said Russian glanced over to Tala who continued to run towards the girls. "Yep?" Faith questioned turning round to face Tala fully. The red head stopped and doubled over panting. It took him a mere matter of seconds to regain himself.

"If you're looking for Jemma, she's in the dojo with Nathan." He informed. Faith waved to the other three and they darted off down to the dojo.

--------

"That's good. You're getting back into the swing of things."

Elizabeta opened the door to the dojo and raised an eyebrow. Inside was Nathan and Jemma and they appeared to be sparring against each other. Jemma jumped back from Nathan's attack and got back into stance. "I'll give you more then _the swing of things_." she hissed playfully and charged.

Nathan smirked. "Bad move." He muttered. He waited till the time was right, then grabbed Jemma's arm. The English girl gave out a squeak in surprise a she as thrown over Nathan's shoulder and on to the mat.

"Oh!" Jemma pouted. _"Kuso!"_ she spat and sat up. Nathan flopped down onto the floor by her side as the four newcomers clapped loudly.

"So that's how you learnt to fight." Tanya concluded. Jemma smiled and nodded her head. "Was Jemma giving you a grand tour?" the smaller female questioned. Nathan shook his head.

"Nah. Just thought me and her would have a final sparring session before I leave." He replied. Silence befell the group.

"You're leaving today? When?" May-lin questioned. In the short amount of time she had known Nathan, she had gotten to like him greatly. Nathan wiped his palms onto his trousers.

"In a few hours. Jemma's father, Sean, is taking me directly to the airport." He muttered. Nathan then wagged his finger in front of the four standing girls. "While I'm gone, I want you to keep an eye on her." Nathan joked. Jemma huffed loudly and playfully punched him on the arm.

Tanya and Elizabeta giggled. "We will." Faith reassured.

* * *

_Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed. This would have been the final chapter but I thought about giving you a special chapter. You'll get to see how Jemma's Halloween birthday went. _


	17. Bonus Chapter: Halloween

**Special Bonus Chapter:  
Halloween**

Riverdale High school was abuzz with excitement. The events of _The Flower Killer_ had not been completely forgotten by those still alive. The fact that they all could have been dead was a troubling thought.

However those thoughts were put aside. Today was Halloween and time for the annual Halloween party. Some of the students were going to hold a fright night in one of the many group rooms. They didn't have to worry about lessons the next day seeing as it was a Saturday.

One certain student was more exciting then anyone in the school. Her friends knew too well about her excitement and were planning a special surprise for her.

-------

"Is she coming?"

Tala raised an eyebrow at Tanya but shook his head. "Not yet. You nearly finished?" He replied. Tanya glanced back inside before turning back to Tala.

"Almost. If she does comeback…." Tala held up his hand, cutting Tanya off.

"…Stall her as much as possible. I got it Tan. Just get everything sorted." The red head grumbled. Tanya smiled widely and ruffled Tala's hair. The red head squeaked in protest and glared at Tanya. She stuck her tongue out and disappeared back into the group room. Tala returned to his post.

--------

Faith pushed a piece of paper from her view as Tanya entered the room. The younger female Russian shook her head making Faith sigh in relief. She returned to her job, tacking another streamer to the ceiling. The group of friends did not want Jemma walking on what they were doing.

Paper bats hung from the ceiling. Orange and Black stripes covered the windows. The only thing that wasn't Halloween was the large _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ banner, but May-lin had sorted that problem out. She had stuck paper bats onto to the banner. All in the entire place had been decorated for the special day.

"_Oh hey Jemma. Back so soon?"_

Elizabeta squeaked in surprise as Faith jumped from the ladder she was on. Brooklyn and Johnny rushed to place the rest of the presents on a newly purchased glass coffee table.

"_Tala, what's up with you?"_

Tanya placed a specially made birthday on the chess table as there came a still shuffle from the other side of the door. May-lin held her breath.

_"You can't go in yet."_

Jemma growled a little. _"Tala move it! I'm not going to tell you a second…"_ Jemma was cut off when the door to the group room was flung open. Tanya placed her hands on her hips. "Hey Tan. Can you tell this stupid git to move please?" Jemma pleaded. Tala glanced over his shoulder to look at Tanya. When the younger female nodded her head, Tala side stepped.

"Sorry about that Jemma. Where did you go anyway?" Tanya inquired. Jemma raised an eyebrow.

"Just making a few phone calls. Can I get in the room now? I'm hoping to get a contact from Nathan." She replied. Tanya nodded her head and dragged Jemma in the room. Tala followed behind and shut the door.

Tanya came to a halt making Jemma stumble. The British girl complained about being _man-handled_ when she looked up. The gang stood behind the stack of presents, smiling widely.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Jemma's mouth almost hit the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes. She could tell that her friends had used her obsession with _Batman_ in their decorating. Light purple eyes wondered over to the presents. Jemma squeaked loudly and dove into the pile.

"Holy cow!" Johnny exclaimed as wrapping paper went flying in the air. Jemma squeaked loudly.

"Oh my god! I can't believe they got me it!" She giggled, hugging a package close. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Who got you what?" Ray questioned. A recent member to the group, the neko-jin was allowed in the group mostly for Tanya's protection. Jemma turned to face the group and showed them a small pile of comics.

"My grandfather and dad got me the first 12 issues of the Batman comics. I've been looking everywhere for them." Jemma explained happily before noticing a large box. "Whose that from?" she questioned.

No-one gave her a reply so Jemma decided to find out for herself. She tore the wrapping paper off and eyed the plain box underneath. The English girl grabbed the tag and slowly read it.

Happy birthday. Sorry I can't be there again…man I sound so lame. (Cough) Anyway hope you have a good day darling.

N.R.H.

"What was all the racket?"

Tanya turned and gasped loudly. Tala raised an eyebrow before looking at the door of the group room. The others all stared at the door in shock. "What?" the figure questioned. Jemma turned round as she pulled her new jacket on.

"Hey dude. Welcome to the party." She grinned. Tala rubbed his eyes.

"Kai? But it's impossible! You're in prison." Ray stammered. Kai ran a hand through his duel hair and shrugged.

"You're looking at the model prisoner. _Shadow_ managed to pull a few strings. Mr D has allowed me back in the school." Kai smirked a little. "Guess you could say I've learnt the error of my ways." He added.

"Niisan!" Tanya screamed and ploughed head long into Kai. The Russian barely had time to prepare before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Tanya suddenly let go. "Mavra…she killed all those….I couldn't save…"

"I know Tan. Mavra was _The Flower Killer_. I also know she killed herself." Kai ruffled his sister's hair up. "I don't blame you." Tanya smiled widely and hugged her brother again. Kai chuckled a little. May-lin glanced at her watch and hummed in the back of her throat.

"We'd best go and get ready for the party. It's gonna start soon." She stated. The group nodded their heads and left to gather their costumes. Before Jemma could leave, Tanya stopped her.

"Thank you." Tanya whispered, hugging Jemma quickly before leaving with Ray. Jemma remained motionless before shaking her head and smiling. Kai took Tanya's place, eyeing Jemma's jacket.

"Thanks Jemma. I guess we're on even ground now?" he questioned. Jemma let a playful smirk dance on her lips.

"If you mean you going psycho on me and trying to kill me…yeah I forgive ya." She chuckled and headed outside. Kai took a deep breath.

It felt good to be back.

* * *

_Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya? Well with this final chapter, we shall close the files on the angel of death. Thank you for everyone who left their reviews. Now I'm heading over to the __**Xiaolin Showdown**__ section to finish off a story there._

_Toddle pip! _


End file.
